Avatar: The 3 Bridges and The 5 Clans
by Josh Shrimp
Summary: Korra disappeared over 16 years ago, leaving the 4 nations to deal with the turmoil created by the immigration of spirits on their own. Now a girl has stepped forward as the new Avatar, but she hides a dark secret. And soon she is confronted by a mysterious boy with very unusual bending. Ehat will they do as mysterious disasters strike all over the world?
1. The New Avatar

In the year 171 AG, Avatar Korra fought against a being known as the Dark Avatar. It was a fierce battle that nearly permanently ended the Avatar Cycle and the world as we know it. However, Avatar Korra was victorious, and the Dark Avatar was vanquished. Still, this left the matter of the spirit portals unresolved. Avatar Korra, the only being capable of closing them once again, chose to leave them open and the world faced the aftermath. Soon after, Avatar Korra, for unknown reasons, disappeared into a spirit portal, never to return. She left the world to sort out the issue for themselves. The world fell to chaos and confusion. She denounced her responsibilities, besmirching the name of the Avatar, and earning herself the scorn of the people.

Twelve years passed and a young girl proclaimed herself to be the next Avatar. The few who listened disbelieved her claim. When asked for proof, she provided none. Due to her insistence, she was tested by the keepers of the Avatar temple. She failed all of their tests. But this girl persisted, knowing in her heart that she would be the one to lead the world into a new era. This girl's name was Amma.

Amma was not a foolish nor naïve child. She had tried to establish herself through the traditional channels and failing that she changed her strategy. She decided that the strongest proof she could provide would be her bending, and she found herself a master to build a strong foundation in her first element. Despite starting her training much later than most other students, Amma proved to be exceptional even among prodigies. Within two years, she had far exceeded her teacher in both skill and power, and then she vanished.

She hadn't been spirited away, but had chosen to disappear and create a new identity. She immigrated into another nation and sought a second master. A capable teacher took her in and housed her. While it was true that as a bender she certainly seemed to be a beginner, he felt that she somehow appeared quite familiar with combat. But being a kind and generous sort, the man simply chose to overlook this. In time, she had become a trusted friend and one of the most capable waterbenders he had ever known.

Once she felt sufficiently prepared, she decided once more that it was time to move on. But this time she had not chosen to leave without a word. She came to the man and spoke to him personally. He had become like a father to her, and she would repay his kindness with honestly. Amma revealed that she had not been using her true name. The man was unsurprised as he had always suspected she held such a secret. But Amma wasn't finished. She showed the man her firebending, and told him of her plans to reveal to the world that she was the new Avatar.

The man was very surprised, as Amma had expected, but she couldn't understand his sadness. She knew that there were many who held grudges against certain types of benders due to incidences in the past, but didn't believe her master was that kind of man. She asked him for an explanation.

The man agreed but said it would be the last conversation they would ever have. Her master told her that he once had a family. An average but loving wife, and a beautiful daughter. Their life wasn't perfect, but they weren't very demanding people and they were happy. But then the day came when the Avatar opened the spirit portals. She believed it was the righteous thing to allow spirits into their world. But many of the spirits hated humans, even ones merely trying to live their lives in peace. A spirit that he had never even met before suddenly attacked his family. Even as a great water bender, he was helpless to stop it, and his family was taken from him. He could never understand why they had been killed so pointlessly. But even as he mourned he learned that similar incidents were occurring all over the world. Maybe the spirits had a right to share their world, but at the very least someone should have taken control. Someone should have taken responsibility. But no one ever did, because the only person that could have, abandoned them. The Avatar held power greater than anyone but she refused to acknowledge the duty that came with it. He believed that by acting as a bridge the Avatar kept peace, but simply opening the portals, allowing anyone to pass at their own discretion was just a means to escape responsibility due to her own weakness. She changed the world but didn't have the gumption to return it to balance. The man believed that the world didn't need a person with the power of a deity, but the mind of a mere mortal. It would only bring more tragedy.

Amma listened to his story all the way through. When he was finished, she didn't speak another word. She collected her things and left for the nearest harbor. Amma was hurt by his words and his feelings. She had every intention of influencing the lives of people all around the world, as she believed every Avatar should. It was true that she herself felt Avatar Korra should have acted differently than she had, but the fact was that the world was still feeling the aftermath. The world needed an Avatar more than ever. She had always thought that they understood each other, but his thinking was too cowardly. Surely power should never be wielded recklessly, but not using it at all, was simply negligent. The world needed to move forward into a new era, not merely sulk over the one it had lost.

A few months later, Amma introduced herself to some of the local leaders of her hometown, demonstrating her ability to skillfully bend both fire and water. Through clever negotiations and a firm and earnest drive to improve worldwide welfare, Amma amassed a long list of powerful friends and a legion of faithful followers within the Fire Nation. Many may have scorned the Avatar, but more were desperate for a hero. At the age of 16, Amma would officially debut herself to the world as the new Avatar. The announcement would reach every nation simultaneously thanks to movers, radio, and other advances in communication. There would undoubtedly be skeptics, but they wouldn't be able to deny their eyes, as Amma demonstrated her power for all to see.

The controversial news would surely change Amma's life forever. She would make countless enemies and she would soon have the weight of all people on her shoulders, but she was prepared for that. Amma would not run from her destiny.

In just a few more days, it would all truly begin. Amma decided it would be best that she relished these remaining days as soon she would belong to the world, and it would be cradled by her own hands.

She ordered her guards and followers to leave her to be alone for the rest of the night. She would confine herself in her quarters and maybe finish the book she hadn't had time for in months.

Finally with no one around, she took a look at her book and denied it once again as she had long forgotten her place in its pages. Instead she opened her window and mused at the moon. She had come such a long way in just a few short years.

She spoke to herself.

"This is just the beginning. I have so much more work to do."

But even with no one to hear her, a voice came to Amma in response. A voice speaking just over her shoulder.

"The fools will be ours."

Amma frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't call them that. They are my people. They deserve respect."

"They deserve nothing. Without you, they are nothing."

"They merely need my guidance."

"And soon you will rule them. You will be their idol and their master. Do not disappoint me, Amma."

"I won't. You can trust my word, Dark Avatar."


	2. Earth Demon

Somewhere off the coast of Republic City, on a little spike of land called Air Temple Island, a young man sweeps away at the floor with nothing going through his mind.

A voice speaks to the young man, interrupting his tranquility.

"Shu, the airbenders are training. You should join them."

"I'm not really feeling it today."

"That's fair, but you could at least practice your earthbending."

"I've got stuff to do. Maybe later, or tomorrow. We'll see."

Shu was kicking up a large cloud of dust with his sweeping that was gently wafting towards the sea. The sound of coughing coming from the direction of the water alerted Shu that someone had gotten caught by the puff of debris.

Shu ran over to apologize.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Wha? Bolin!"

A very broad and surly looking man was brushing dirt from his body while carrying a heavy load with the other.

"Hey Shu!"

The excited Bolin hacked up dirt as he struggled to speak.

"You'll never guess what I just bought."

"I dunno. A new mover set?"

"Nope! It's a… a new mover set… How'd you guess?"

"Well, you ARE holding it."

"Heheh, right. Anyway, take a break and let's try this baby out."

"Sure. Seems like that could be fun. Do you think we got enough power to run that thing?"

"Ah, you worry too much. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Hmm, maybe you're right."

Shu chucked his broom carelessly aside.

"Ready."

They took the device inside and tried setting it up. Neither bothered to read the directions, so they were relying heavily on luck and "instinct". Their clumsy activity attracted a crowd of curious onlookers. A mover set needed electricity to operate and the temple wasn't connected to an electrical grid, so the two pulled out a small mobile generator that was rarely ever used. They had some issues getting it started, but it powered on eventually. They plugged the mover in, producing a splash of sparks that the two mistakenly took as a good sign. Bolin was curious why it hadn't immediately turned on when it was connected to the power. Shu hadn't realized that it wasn't already working. The two men poked and pounded at the box wondering what to do next.

Eventually an airbender woman, Bolin's wife, quietly stepped inside and sifted through the mess the two had made and produced a hand-sized rectangular device. She pushed one of the buttons and both men jumped back as the mover suddenly lit up and let out the loud sound of a man's voice.

Bolin joyfully clasped Shu's hand.

"We did it!"

The crowd of watchers applauded their efforts and one man wiped a tear from his eye.

The glass screen was somehow displaying a pro-bender match, although it was a bit hard to make out as the picture was shaky. Nothing like the crisp images from a theater mover. Still, it was quite the interesting novelty to see a tiny mover in an ordinary room, and everyone gathered in close to take a look.

After a bit of experimenting, Shu had discovered that they could actually watch something other than pro-bending if he pushed a few buttons on the funny rectangle.

Bolin had assumed that the mover would only come with a single program. He reacted to this discovery by exclaiming, "What a bargain!"

Strangely, it seemed most of the other programs were just about various products they could buy in town, but that didn't take away any of the fun of flipping through all of them.

But as they played, something happened that they hadn't expected. The screen suddenly turned pure white and produced a strange monotone.

Shu scratched at his head.

"Did we break it?"

Bolin tapped at the glass.

"Try turning it to something else."

Shu pushed all the buttons but each one produced the same program.

"What's with this piece of junk? It's the same thing on every button."

Bolin rubbed his chin before shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well. Guess we have to buy a new one."

Bolin reached to pull the plug out of the generator, when the screen abruptly changed to a new image and he stopped himself.

The image was of an elegantly dressed young woman. She spoke with a great deal of poise and dignity.

"I apologize for this interruption. I'm speaking to you from my headquarters in Shu Jing. I have secured this time by speaking to the leaders of all nations to deliver a brief but very important message."

Shu was oddly focused on the screen with a very intense look in his eyes.

"Master, who's that?"

"Well that's… umm… obviously it's… I don't know."

The young woman continued.

"I know that things have been difficult for everyone these past years. 16 years ago, Avatar Korra opened the spirit portals and melded the worlds of man and of spirits. This unleashed a torrent of troubles for both of our kinds. Anger, unrest, and pointless death became widespread; and no one rose up to rectify the situation. I know that we've all adjusted to the situation in our way, but the problems are still here, and I believe this is because we STILL know so very little about spirits and their way of life and they know so little about us. What we need today is someone to connect our worlds with kindness and competence. I am here today to announce that my name is Amma and I am the new Avatar. I will take charge of the situation and will devote every fiber of myself to finding a solution that we can all find acceptable."

Bolin stood up in shock. He ran over and got the attention of his wife.

"Opal, please go and find Tenzin. He needs to see this."

"I will. I'll be quick."

Bolin returned his focus to the screen.

The woman went on.

"I expect many of you may have trouble believing these words as many false Avatars have cropped up over the decade, and so I will quickly provide proof for those of you viewing this broadcast."

She proceeded to bend fire, then water, then both simultaneously in an elaborate and graceful demonstration. Everyone in the room was stunned. It's likely the rest of the world felt the same.

Tenzin came in during the middle and caught most of it. He made a very concerned expression as he watched.

Bolin stood by his side.

"Think it's real? Maybe it's just a trick. It has to be. Even I've been a waterbender in a mover before. There's got to be something going on behind the camera."

Tenzin clutched at his chest.

"If this is a trick, they're put an enormous amount of work into the details. I've watched Kya and mother enough to know those are real waterbending forms. Exquisitely done at that. The motions are masterful. I could say the same of the firebending, though I'm no expert."

Bolin clenched his teeth with a sullen look.

"But that would mean… Korra…"

"I know, Bolin. But she's been gone for so long. Perhaps it's time we stopped shying away from the truth any longer."

Tenzin sat down, seemingly exhausted. It looked like a tear was forming in his eye, but he held it back and concentrated on the program.

Amma finished her act with a delicate flare and regained her composure.

"I hope that will satisfy the majority of you. Now then, I know the work will be hard and I know that many of you still have hard feelings toward the previous Avatar, but I ask of you, with all of my pride aside."

Amma then knelt on the ground and prostrated herself before the camera.

"I beg of you, please lend me your cooperation, and most of all, your trust. I know I have done nothing to earn your hearts, but if we don't let go of our anger and mistrust, and believe in each other, our sorrows will never end."

Tenzin was taken aback. He hadn't completely accepted her as the new Avatar, but he never expected her to humble herself to such a degree.

Amma slowly returned to her feet.

"I thank all of you for your time. I hope you'll all consider what I've had to say. I sincerely hope for only the best for everyone. Good bye."

The broadcast abruptly cut off and returned the regular program.

Bolin put his hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

"Will you be okay?"

Tenzin took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to think of this. Not yet. But perhaps this is for the best. If that girl truly seeks to do good, then I wish her the best. That is all."

Bolin helped Tenzin back up and Opal accompanied the old man to his quarters. For a while, Bolin was quiet and solemn.

A strange voice spoke to Shu.

"Shunya, we can't ignore this. Who knows what might happen?"

Shu replied.

"I know. I don't intend to sit here another moment."

Shu came to Bolin with atypical urgency.

"Master, do you remember that talk we had the other week?"

"Um, talk? Hang on, do you mean THAT talk?!"

"Yes! I think it's time I acted on that."

"Are you sure? I think considering who you're dealing with, it could be pretty dangerous."

"I'm certain."

Bolin quickly brightened up.

"Heh. Well alright, Shu. I'll get you anything you need. I'm behind you the whole way."

Shu bowed to him.

"Thank you, Master. All I'll need is transportation."

"No hesitation. You're a hell of a guy, Shu."

Bolin pointed a thumb to his chest.

"You can count on me."

Later that same day, Shu had boarded an airship directly to Shu Jing. He was anxious the entire trip. Roughly six hours later he was immediately in front of the building he understood to be the Amma's headquarters.

Shu headed straight for the imposing double doors, but was accosted by two guards.

The larger of the two grabbed him firmly by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see the Avatar."

The guard roughly pushed Shu away.

"I don't think so. The Avatar doesn't have time for some nobody like you."

Shu made an irritated expression and took a step back, before kicking up a large amount of dust up at the guard.

Outraged the guard lunged at Shu, but Shu quickly made a strong punch in his direction and sent the man flying into the doors, flinging them open. But strangely, it didn't look as though his punch made contact.

Confused and alerted, the other guard readied to fire an assault of flames on Shu, but before he could, he felt something had taken ahold of both of his arms, though there was nothing there. Then, a huge impact struck his abdomen and he fell to the ground unconscious. Another guard witnessed this and sounded the alarm.

Soon several of them were upon Shu. They unleashed powerful blasts of fire, but Shu blocked them all with a mighty dome of earth. When their attacks had ceased, small sections of the dome started flying outwards directly into heads of several of the guards. Shu suddenly shot out of the ground, pulling a massive tail of ground water behind him. It coiled around his body, protecting him from incoming fire. He whipped it around, knocking several guards off of rooftops and onto the floor. Finally, there was a single remaining guard, quivering with a spear as he confronted Shu. Shu nonchalantly covered the man up to his neck in dirt and went on his way through the busted doors.

Shu met with a few more guards on his way to the main hall, but they offered little resistance. At last at his destination, Shu came face to face with the woman claiming to be the new Avatar. With the commotion he made, Shu wasn't surprised that she seemed prepared.

Amma rolled up her sleeves and took a fighting stance.

"I've been expecting men like you since the moment the announcement was released. Only, I didn't expect one so soon."

Shu shot a smug smirk.

"Didn't want to keep you waiting."

Even from across the room, Amma could feel the intensity of his stare. She wanted to ask why he had come, but could tell that discussion was the last thing on his mind. It mattered very little though, as she could guess a whole host of reasons why someone would challenge the Avatar. All of them were trouble.

Amma took a moment to concentrate and fired a gigantic wave of flames, engulfing the room. Shu didn't waver. He dug his heels deep into the ground and rocketed forward, protected by a stone plow as he gored through the wall of fire.

Back on Air Temple Island, Opal was standing at the edge of a cliff with a complexion wrapped in concern.

Bolin approached from behind and delicately draped his arm around her.

"Something the matter, hon."

Opal leaned into Bolin's chest.

"Bolin, I'm worried about Shu. He took off with nothing and barely a word. He went to see the Avatar, didn't he?"

"Figured that out, huh?"

"But why?! I don't understand."

He hugged her softly.

"It's just something Shu has to do."

The battle between Shu and Amma raged on. Amma swept over to a pool of water and lashed it a Shu. Shu drew up a wall and flattened the stream into the ground with a slam, releasing a dust cloud. The water soaked into the dirt, and Shu was getting cocky. Amma wasn't fazed and held her hands forward then threw them up. From beneath Shu's feet, giant swords of ice were piercing through the tiles. He used a column of rock to shoot himself into the air. From there, Amma took aim and launched a spear of searing fire at Shu. He had no place to dodge, so she was certain he would be struck down. But just before he was hit, the spear seemed to collide with the air and was dissipated.

Amma couldn't believe her eyes.

"H-He blocked the flame."

The voice inside her spoke.

"Concentrate on the battle, Amma!"

Amma was momentarily taken off guard, but quickly regained her focus. However, that single moment was enough for her to lose track of Shu. He seemed to disappear in the chaos. She thought he may have hidden behind some of the rubble, but it suddenly struck her that earthbenders are never lacking for a hiding place. She created a great blast at her feet to launch herself off of the ground, just a second before a crack opened up beneath her and a hand reached up to grab her. She narrowly evaded. She had hoped the blast would somewhat damage her attacker, but he was guarded by a bubble of water surrounding his entire body.

Amma was horrified.

"Waterbending?! Don't tell me, that he's-"

Shu fired the mass of liquid upward. Amma reacted to deflect it with her waterbending, but she wasn't quick enough and was knocked off balance and was dropping towards the ground.

Bolin was still staring towards the sea with his wife.

"It's getting cold. Why don't we head back inside?"

"Please, Bolin. If you know why Shu left, please share it with me."

"Well… it's a bit personal, but I guess I wouldn't be your husband if I couldn't trust you."

"Of course, Bolin. Now tell me."

"It relates to a talk he and I had the other week."

"Yes, and?"

"He asked me what it felt like to fall in love at first sight."

"HUH?! That's adorable."

"I thought so too!"

"Our Shu is really growing up. But my goodness, the Avatar? He really aims high."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's like me, nothing if not subtle."

Back at the battle in Shu Jing, Amma had a surprisingly soft landing. Shu had caught her before she crashed into the ground. She stared at him in fury and confusion, but frozen by her situation.

Shu looked at her sternly.

"I love you."

The voice inside Shunya screamed.

"This can't really be why we're here, is it Shunya?!"

Amma's expression went blank and she shook herself out of Shu's arms. He appeared to be momentarily distracted by something.

Shu put his hands on his hips.

"Why else would I come this far?"

The voice replied.

"She SAID she was the Avatar!"

"Yeah?"

"… How can she be the Avatar if YOU'RE the Avatar?"

"I've never understood why you've always felt so certain about that."

"I'm your past life and I was the Avatar! This is a very simple connection to make."

"… Could you explain it?"

"Aaagh!"

Amma backed away to rest while she could.

"What's wrong with this guy? Is he crazy?"

The dark voice within Amma insisted.

"Of course he is. Just look at the fool speak to himself."

"That's true. Did he just say he loved me?"

"I heard as well. How pitifully delusional."

"But more importantly, that was waterbending wasn't it? I think we may be dealing with another Avatar. The true one."

"You ARE the true Avatar, Amma. And I've already understood his trick. This is mere deception. The water he threw at you was murky. He wasn't bending the water, but the particles of earth absorbed in it. I've heard of earthbenders that could bend mud, his technique is just a level above that."

"What about the fire? How did he block it, Unalaq?!"

"Don't call me by that name, and I'm not certain just yet… No, wait! The answer is the earth again. The air here is thick with a cloud of earth. He didn't dissipate the fire directly. He blocked it with a wall of dust."

"Dust? Would dust be strong enough to do that?"

"I've never heard of anyone capable of it, but remember Amma, bending is evolving every day. It's a very intriguing technique. He's quite the innovative fool, but he is no Avatar. I am quite sure."

"Then we have nothing to fear."

"Did we ever?"

Shu waved at Amma.

"Excuse me. Done talking under your breath? I like you. Want to go on a date?"

Amma steadied herself.

"No more jokes, fool. Why did I call you that...? Tell me the real reason you're here!"

"Like my intentions?"

"Yes."

"Marriage."

"That can't be it! Look what you've done."

"Alright. Ok. Looking around, I may have gotten a tiny bit too forceful. I apologize. Why don't we just stop the fighting, bring it in, and hug it out."

"What?! No! Stay away from me."

Shu held his arm out and stepped slowly forward.

"It doesn't have to be a hug. How about a friendly handshake?"

"I'm serious. I won't fall for your tricks."

Amma wanted to strike him down, but his amiable demeanor was too disarming. She grew tenser with every step he took.

Before she could act, he skipped forward, took her hand, and smiled.

"I knew you'd understand. You know, I couldn't tell before but you have beautiful eyes."

Amma reacted violently with panic and bewilderment. She tore her hand away from Shu and washed him away with an unexpected wave of water. Then she froze him to the ground.

Shu was pleasantly shocked.

"Haha. Guess I don't have much of a way with ladies. I can't move at all."

Amma heaved in embarrassment as a swarm of guards stormed in and surrounded Shu.

The guard captain approached Amma.

"Are you okay, lady Avatar?"

Amma expression tightened up.

"Throw him in a cell this instant! I don't want to see this intruder for the rest of my life!"


End file.
